


all you need is each other

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [16]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK and Carlos relax.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 39





	all you need is each other

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore <3

TK’s version of relaxing means sleeping in bed, cuddled up with Carlos. It’s dreaming and warm bodies close. It means staying in bed late into the next morning because there’s nowhere to be and slowly doing whatever he feels like.

Carlos’ version of relaxing is curling up together on the sofa with a romcom or action flick or B rated horror movie. It’s popcorn and Reese’s, with a nice blanket covering them both as they laze around. It’s having a book close by and not needing to get up off the sofa.

Relaxing means being in each other’s arms, somehow.


End file.
